The List
by soccer2757
Summary: Laura has cancer and has spent her life in a hospital. Her sister persuades her to make a list of the things she wants to do in her life. Laura makes her list and the first one actually comes true. But she still needs to complete the other ones by New Years. Laura also gets help by her new friends, R5. Will she make it? Or will she be gone by then?
1. Chapter 1-The List

**Chapter 1-The List**

* * *

Laura's POV: Hi my name is Laura Marie Marano. I have cancer. I have been in this hospital ever since i was 5. All i have is my sister Vanessa. No parents. I love R5 especially Ross Shor Lynch. My sister walks in.

Vanessa: Hey.

Laura: Hey.

Vanessa: You bored?

Laura: Yeah.

Vanessa: I have a idea. I saw this on T.V. This girl made a list of things an did them all. You should do it.

Laura: Ok.

Vanessa: I need to talk to the doctor. Here. *hands Laura a paper and pen*

Laura: Thanks.

Vanessa: Bye.

Laura: Bye.

Laura's POV: Vanessa leaves and i start to write.

* * *

**Laura's List**

_1) Meet R5_

_2) Play some games with them_

_3) Eat Jerry's Ice Cream_

_4) Learn a little French_

_5) Watch a scary movie_

_6) Play soccer_

_7) Shop_

_8) Get a total makeover_

_9) Try to play video games_

_10) Help elderly people_

_11) Have a phone_

_12) Help plant new trees and flowers_

_13) Volunteer to help feed the poor_

_14) Teach a class_

_15) Paint the biggest painting_

_16) Hit a __piñata _

_17) Make someone laugh_

_18) Run a mile_

_19) Learn to swim_

_20) Climb a tree_

_21) Learn to skate_

_23) Learn to dance_

_24) Go to a amusement park_

_25) Eat cotton candy_

_26) Watch a show_

_27) Ride a rollar coaster_

_28) Go to a zoo_

_29) Pet a lion_

_30) Sing in front of someone_

_31) Tell my biggest secret with someone_

_34) Act like a little kid again_

_35) Throw a party_

_36) Play truth or dare_

_37) Go to a costume party_

_38) Learn to play piano_

_39) Learn to play guitar_

_40) Write a song_

_41) Learn to slow dance_

_42) Have a trip around the world_

_43) Go to the spa_

_44) Go skydiving _

_45) Make a snowman and snow angel__  
_

_46) Watch a outdoor movie_

_47) Save a life_

_48) Celebrate Christmas_

_49) Stay up on New Year's Eve_

_50) Have a New Year's kiss and my first kiss_

**Complete List on New Years**

* * *

Laura's POV: It was January. I have all year to complete it. I probably won't complete it. I will never meet R5 or get any of this.

Laura: I just wish I could live my life. *starts to cry*

Laura's POV: I cry and a tear falls on the paper. Then a light shines bright for a second then disappears. That was weird. I lay down and fall asleep. Hours Later i open my eyes.

Vanessa: Hey are you up?

Laura: Yeah.

Vanessa: We have a surprise for you.

Laura: What?

Laura's POV: The doctor comes in and so does the whole R5 band and family. My jaw opens and eyes widen. They are here. With me. I finally get to meet them!

Ross's POV: Me and the band are forced to go to this hospital. With a bunch of sick people. I don't really want to but i have to or our parents won't let us go to our tour. It is on hold. GREAT! (sarcasm) We are here to only please this girl. I don't know anything else about her except that she is a girl. We walk in. The girl looks at us in shock. Typical fan girl. But at least she isn't crying and freaking out like other fans do. I hate those kinds of fans. They cry on me, yell, try to kiss me, and try to steal my stuff. Like clothes. This one girl actually cut a chunk of my hair and kissed me on the lips. That was gross. This girl is kinda pretty though. I mean a lot are of coarse. She is brunette and has brown eyes. Well here goes nothing...

* * *

**HEY! Here is another story! You are probably wondering how i have time for all of these stories right? Well i try to make them really quick but good. The sequel of THE PLAYER is already out! So check it out! And say happy birthday to ILoveWritting1213! P.S those of you that freak out when seeing your idol, take no ****offense. I just wanted to put that but it's ok if you fangirl. I sometimes do it too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2-Let's Begin

**Chapter 2-Let's Begin**

* * *

Doctor: Everyone meet Laura Marie Marano.

R5: Hi.

Laura: Hey.

Doctor: I will let you guys talk. *leaves*

Laura's POV: We just look around. Awkward silence. This is really weird. I don't know what to say. Plus i am really shy.

Rydel: So... have you heard of R5?

Laura: Yeah. I love your music. It is really good.

Rydel: Thanks. So... how long have you been in this hospital?

Laura: Well, since i was 5.

Stormie: What?! That long?

Laura: Yeah.

Mark: Have you been outside?

Laura: No. But i have looked out the window to get fresh air.

Rocky: Wait! Do you know what the movies are?

Laura: Of coarse i do.

Rydel: Please tell me you know what a mall is.

Laura: What's a mall?

Rydel: *gasps*

Laura: Im just kidding. I do.

Rydel: Good. But how do you know about what's outside if you haven't even been outside.

Laura: T.V. That's all i know about the outside.

Ryland: Don't they let you go outside.

Laura: Yeah but i have no reason to. Vanessa always works and i have no one to go with.

Riker: Who's Vanessa?

Laura: My sister.

Riker: Really?! How old is she?! Is she pretty?!

Stormie: Riker!

Riker: Ok, Ok.

Ratliff: How old are you?

Laura: 18.

Mark: Wow you and Ross have the same age.

Ross: Im 17.

Riker: And you will be 18 in December.

Ross: Whatever.

Stormie: Well we are going to the food court. Ross stay here.

Ross: What!?

Mark: Stay here. What do you want from the food court?

Ross: I don't want anything.

Laura's POV: Ross seems upset. He probably doesn't even want to be here with me. He doesn't even like me. I frown and look down. They leave which leaves me with Ross. I look at the window. Wanting to go out in the world. But i can't.

Ross: What's this?

Laura's POV: I turn around. Ross is reading my list! I quickly snatch it.

Ross: Too late cause i already read it.

Laura: Why?!

Ross: Well Im bored. What is that?

Laura: Nothing just some things i want to do. But i probably won't do it.

Ross: Oh.

Doctor: *comes in* Umm, Laura?

Laura: Yeah.

Doctor: We have terrible news.

Laura: What is it?

Doctor: Well we just looked over the test results and... it didn't work. You will be gone by 12 months. Im sorry.

Laura's POV: I start to cry. I have only 12 months of living. I don't want to die. Of coarse no one does. I can't believe it. Now i will never finish this list.

Doctor: *leaves*

Ross's POV: Wow! I can't believe what i just heard. Laura is going to die. I just met her but i still feel bad for her. She cries. Now i feel even more bad. Once the doctor leaves i look at Laura. I get up and sit on her bed and give her a awkward hug. I am not good with comforting crying girls. I hate when girls cry on me but this is different. She actually has a good reason to be crying. She cries and tears fall on my shirt to my skin. I feel goosebumps and shiver a bit. Then we pull away.

Ross: Laura. I am so sorry.

Laura: It's not gonna matter in 12 months.

Ross: Well...

Ross: I think for a moment. Then i remember.

Ross: Im going to help you.

Laura: Help me? With what?

Ross: You're list.

Laura: I don't think you can. It is impossible.

Ross: Nothing is impossible. It is just not likely to happen.

Laura: Wow! That helps. (sarcasm)

Ross: Come on! I promise.

Laura: Ok.

Ross: Rossome!

Laura: Rossome? Even you say it?

Ross: Yeah. It is rossomer then awesome.

Laura: Rossomer? Wow.

Ross: I know right?

Laura: Whatever.

Ross: Alright lets begin...

* * *

**HEY! So i am really excited to start Laura's list. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3-Game Night

**Chapter 3-Game Night**

* * *

Ross: Well you already met R5 so cross that of the list.

_1) Meet R5 __**X**_

Ross: So that leads us to number 2. Play some games with R5. Hmm...

Rydel: We are back!

Riker: Mom and dad decided to leave.

Ratliff: But we could still be here.

Ross: Can i talk to you guys outside?

Rocky: Sure.

* * *

Ross: Guys, Laura is going to die in 12 months.

Riker: WHAT!?

Ross: The doctor said the test didn't work so she only has 12 months.

Rydel: How do you know?

Ross: He came in and told us while you guys were gone.

Rocky: Wow. I feel bad for her.

Ross: I know. But she has this list. And i want to complete it for her. But most of this is really hard to complete. I need your help with it.

Ratliff: Anything.

* * *

Ross: So Laura... what game do you want to play?

Laura: Umm, how about the game of SORRY.

Ross: Sure.

Laura's POV: We play the first game and then Riker wins. Then the second game Rydel wins. The third game was the last. I was going to win i just needed to knock Ross out so i could win. I carefully hit Ross's yellow player. My red player won!

Laura: YES! I am the champion!

Ross: Aww. *pouts*

Laura's POV: I look at his puppy dog eyes. He looks so cute! We pick up the game. Then decide to play HeadBanz. I put the card on my band. Then look over to R5. Rydel was a sheep, Riker was a parrot, Rocky was a ladder, Ryland was a tomato, Ratliff was a pig, and Ross was a banana. I didn't know what i was of coarse.

Rydel: Am i a animal?

Laura: Yeah.

Rydel: Do i have 4 legs?

Riker: Yup.

Rydel: Am i a horse?

Rocky: No.

Rydel: Am i a mammal?

Ross: Yeah.

Rydel: Am i a sheep?

Laura: Yes!

Riker: My turn! Am i a parrot?

Laura: Uh, yeah. How did you know?

Riker: I, umm...

Rydel: Rocky?

Rocky: Am i a ladder?

Rydel: You guys cheated didn't you?

Riker: Yeah.

Rydel: Ryland?

Ryland: Ugh! Yeah. I cheated. But why did i have to be a tomato?

Ratliff: Good thing i didn't cheat.

Rocky: You're a pig.

Ratliff: *gasps* No Im not!

Riker: No we mean the game.

Ratliff: Ohhhh! Hey! I wanted to play fair!

Riker: Sorry.

Ratliff: That's the last game we played.

Rocky: We mean the real sorry.

Ratliff: Ohhhhh!

Ryland: Get your facts right.

Laura: Anyways, Ross it's your turn.

Ross: Am i a animal?

Laura: No.

Ross: Am i a object?

Laura: Duh.

Ross: What color am i?

Laura: Yellow.

Ross: Can you eat me?

Laura: Eww no! But you can be eaten.

Ross: Hey! I would taste great! Like a banana.

Laura: Yes!

Ross: OK. Laura's turn.

Laura: Am i a animal?

Ross: Hmm, i guess.

Laura: Am i a mammal?

Ross: Yeah.

Laura: Do i have 4 legs?

Ross: Yeah.

Laura: What color am i?

Ross: White.

Laura: Am i a horse?

Ross: Not really.

Laura: Oh! Am i a unicorn?

Ross: Yup!

Laura: YAY!

Laura's POV: I get sleepy. They pick up the game. And i lay on my bed. We all say goodnight. They all leave except for Ross.

Ross: Well, goodnight Laura. Sweet dreams.

Laura's POV: I shut my eyes. Then feel a pair of lips on my forehead. I smile without opening my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I don't know how to play SORRY. I do know how to play Headbanz. It gets more interesting later on. I thank all of you reviewers. I love you guys! Keep on REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4-Ice Cream

**Chapter 4-Ice Cream**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up and Ross was sleeping in his chair next to me. I got up and walked next to him.

Laura: BOO!

Ross: *does a girly scream*

Laura: *laughs*

Laura's POV: That was the best girly scream i ever heard! I had to laugh. Then while i was laughing, i felt something cold touch my hand. I looked over to my hand. Ross was putting a Jerry's Ice Cream in my hand. I smiled, then grabbed it. I opened it and Ross handed me a spoon and i quickly snatched it. I felt so rude but i was too excited. I took a big scoop and shoved it all in my mouth. It was delicious! The taste of the sweet vanilla was so good!

Laura: This is so delicious!

Ross: I know, this was the 3rd thing on the list.

_3) Eat Jerry's Ice Cream_ _**X**_

Laura: Thanks.

Ross: Next on the list is learn french. Well i do know french a little but i have to go right now. But Riker will be here. Ok?

Laura: Ok.

Riker: *comes in* Hey.

Laura: Hey.

Ross: Gotta go, bye.

Laura: Bye.

Riker: Later bro.

Ross: *leaves*

Riker: Oh, Ross gave you Jerry's Ice Cream?

Laura: Yeah.

Riker: Cool.

Laura's POV: I take another scoop of my ice cream but it falls on me. I jump up as i feel the cold ice cream on my legs.

Riker: WOW! Let me help you with that.

Laura's POV: He gets the napkins and starts wiping the ice cream of me. Then my sister Vanessa comes in.

Vanessa: Hey Laura- What the- Hey get off of her!

Laura's POV: She runs to Riker and starts to hit him with her purse. Riker turns his head and puts his hand up to try to stop the purse but it keeps hitting him.

Laura: No! Stop! He was just helping me get this ice cream off!

Laura's POV: She stops and blushes.

Vanessa: Oh, well, hehe, sorry.

Riker: It's ok.

Riker: When this girl came in i didn't have a chance to look at her. She was too fast and before i knew it, she was hitting me with her purse. Then she finally stopped and said sorry. I turned to look at her. She was beautiful! She looked like Laura but better. No offense. I ended up staring at her and Laura snapped me out of my thoughts.

Laura: Hey, are you still there?

Riker: Huh? Oh! Yeah!

Vanessa: Im Vanessa. *sticks her hand out*

Riker: Im Riker. *shakes her hand*

Laura: Ok?

Laura's POV: It is so obvious Riker likes my sister. I wish that someone liked me...

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it. It gets more exciting! Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-French

**Chapter 5-French**

* * *

Laura's POV: A hour later Ross comes back. Then my sister leaves. Riker follows her. Ross sits next to me.

Ross: Ok lets start to learn french.

Laura: Ok, how do you say, I am so bored?

Ross: Je suis tellement ennuyé. And you won't be for long.

Laura: Ok.

Ross: You do know how to say hi right?

Laura: Of coarse i do. Bonjour.

Ross: Ok good.

Laura: How do you say My name is Laura?

Ross: Mon non est Laura.

Laura: Ok so, Bonjour, mon non est Laura.

Ross: Bonjour, mon non est Ross.

Laura: How do you say it's nice to meet you?

Ross: C'est agréable de vous rencontrer.

Laura: C'est agréable de vous rencontrer.

Ross: Hey, your pretty good .

Laura: Thanks.

Ross: Et vous êtes très belle.

Laura: What does that mean?

Ross: And you are very beautiful.

Laura: *blushes* Oh, thanks.

Ross: And you are supposed to say, Et vous etes tres beau.

Laura: What?

Ross: and you are very handsome.

Laura: Wow. You have such a big ego.

Ross: Yup.

Laura: Ok i think that's enough.

Ross: Ok, so im gonna cross that off the list.

_4) Learn a little French __**X**_

Laura: Cool so what's next?

Ross: Watch a scary movie!

Laura: Oh no.

Ross: What?

Laura: I bet you are going to get the scariest you can find.

Ross: You know me so well...

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will have a little more RAURA! So keep reading and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6-Scary

**Chapter 6-Scary**

* * *

Laura's POV: A few hours later, Ross comes back.

Laura: What took you so long?

Ross: I was trying to find the scariest movie.

Laura: Which did you pick?

Laura's POV: I was scared to find out the answer.

Ross: Friday the 13th! I don't think it is scary but Ryland thinks it is.

Laura: Ok lets watch it...

Laura's POV: I sat on my hospital bed. Ross put on the movie and sat on the bed with me. We started watching. It was really scary. The guy was killing this girl. Everything was so bloody and disgusting. I felt sick. Why did I put that on the list? Suddenly the there was a loud scream in the movie. I jumped up and put the covers over me.

Ross: Its ok.

Laura's POV: I got out of the covers. Bad idea. There was another loud scream. This time I screamed as well.

Ross: Calm down. It's just a movie.

Laura's POV: His arm wraps around me. He pulls me closer to him. I blush.

Ross: See, nothing to worry about.

Laura: Um... You do know today is Friday the 13th?

Ross: It is? Oh... But there is still nothing to worry about.

Laura: Yeah... Ok...

Laura's POV: In the middle of the movie the door opened a little. I got goosebumps.

Laura: What was that?

Ross: It's nothing...

Laura: Ross-

Ross: I'm not scared! What?!

Laura: I wasn't asking.

Ross: Oh, well I wasn't.

Laura: Surrrrrre.

Ross: I wasn't!

Laura: Ill be back.

Ross: Where are you going?

Laura: To get a drink.

Ross's POV: I was about to say, " DONT LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" But I didn't want to seem scared. When she left I was a little scared. A minuet later the power went off. I was now officially terrified. I ran out the room to find Laura. I didn't see Laura. Out of nowhere a old baby doll fell. Then scary music came on. I jumped when my phone rang.

**Ross: Hello?**

**?: Hello, wanna play a game?**

Ross's POV: I gasped and dropped my phone. I backed away and bumped into someone. I turned around and found a bloody Laura.

Laura: Help me...

Ross's POV: She fell but I caught her. I panicked.

Ross: Laura!

?: BOO!

Ross: * girly screams* Vanessa!?

Laura: Gotcha!

Ross: *girly screams again* Laura!?

Laura: We always love to scare our nurses and doctors.

Ross: But how did you-

Vanessa: We just shut the power off, dropped a scary doll, called your phone, put scary music on my phone, and covered Laura with fake Halloween blood. We keep a big bucket of it in the bathroom.

Ross: WOW!

Laura: * laughs* We got you! You should have seen your face!

Ross: Haha very funny. I will get you back though. But how did you get my number.

Vanessa: Riker gave me his and I called and asked him your number so we can prank you.

Ross: Ugh! Now I have to get all of you guys back.

Laura: How are you going to do that?

Ross: You'll see. Hehehe...

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked it! I love the reviews I have been getting. Thanks for that and I would love to read more. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7-Soccer

**Chapter 7-Soccer**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up to a sound of the whistle. I jumped from my bed. Then I heard laughter. Ross!

Laura: Ross!

Ross: Hurry up and get into these clothes.

Laura's POV: he gave me a t-shirt, shorts, cleats, and a pair of shinguards. I checked the time. It was 6 AM.

Laura: What are we doing 6 o'clock in the morning?

Ross: number six on your list. Play soccer.

Laura: Do we have to do it this early in the morning?

Ross: Yup!

Laura's POV: He left the room. I went to the bathroom and put my clothes on. I then brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. I got out of the bathroom and called Ross to come inside.

Ross: Ready to go?

Laura: Yup.

Laura's POV: We went outside of the hospital. He took me inside his really nice car. We drove off. We reach the park. We go to the soccer field and meet up with everyone.

Ross: Ok, you know the rules, right?

Laura: Of course I do. I just never played it before.

Riker: Okay let's play!

Laura's POV: I think my place. I'm forward with Ross. Rydel and Ratliff are defense, and Rocky and Riker are midfield. We are versing these other people. Then the whistle blows. Then start. Ross passes me the ball I run-up but the ball is taken away from me.

Laura: Dang it!

Ross: Nice try Laura!

Laura's POV: I run up and take the ball back. Then I pass it to Ross. Then they take it away from him. He runs and take it back. He passes it to me and I shoot. I make it in. Everyone cheers.

Ross: Wow! Nice job Laura!

Laura: Thanks!

Laura's POV: We are about to start again, but it starts raining. Then me and Ross go back to car. We drive off to the hospital again.

Ross: Sorry.

Laura: Don't be. At least I played a little. And I scored.

Ross: Yeah I guess you're right. We can mark that off the list.

_6) Play Soccer** X**_

Laura: What's next?

Ross: Shop... I will call Rydel.

Laura: Yay!

* * *

**Hey! So I just want to say it's Christmas Eve! So have fun! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8-Shopping Crazy

**Chapter 8-Shopping Crazy**

* * *

Laura's POV: Rydel took me to the mall. Ross stayed and told us to buy him a necklace because he lost all of his. We went all over the mall. Rydel kept buying me a lot of clothes than her. My eyes stopped when i saw the most beautiful dress. It was a short dress, the top was black and had a black and white glitter that fades when it gets to the bottom of the dress. The bottom of the dress is pink and a little puffy. It was a strapless dress too. Rydel saw me staring at it and grabbed the dress. She led me to the dressing room and i changed. When i was done, i stepped out. She gasped and i looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped too. I looked so pretty!

Rydel: We are so buying you that dress.

Laura: No, you already bought me a lot of clothes.

Rydel: No, i insist.

Laura's POV: She was not gonna give up. She will buy this dress no matter what. I went back and changed. We bought it and went to another store called Justice. It was a girl store. Rydel walked up to me and held up a pink and purple glittery shirt that said " Girls Rule!".

Rydel: Would this look good on Ross?

Laura: *laughs* Totally!

Laura's POV: We went to the register. Then Rydel saw the R5 Louder zinepak. She grabbed it and asked the lady.

Rydel: Excuse me? Can i buy this AWESOME CD?

Lady: Sure-Heyyyyy!

Laura's POV: We both burst out laughing. When we finished we went to another store. It was a make up store called M.A.C. Rydel sat me down in front of a mirror. Then a lady came. I looked at Rydel confused.

Rydel: It's number 8 on the list.

Laura: Oh, ok...

Laura's POV: Rydel whispers stuff in the lady's ear and she begins. A hour later she finishes. I look at myself in the mirror. I looked different! In a good way. I had red lipstick with lip gloss, pink blush, and smoky eyes. Then Rydel thanked the lady and bought a bunch of makeup. We walked out and went to another store. This was a hair salon. I sat down in the chair next to the mirror and Rydel whispered to the lady. She really likes to surprise me. A hour later she finished. I looked at myself. My hair was cut just a little bit and it looked a lot shinier. But my hair also had highlights! It looked nice and straightened. Rydel paid and we went to our last store. I wonder how much Rydel spent today.

Rydel: Ok we just need to find a necklace for Ross and we're done.

Laura: Ok.

Laura's POV: I looked around. There was a diamond, gold, silver, and stone necklace. I ignored them because they were too expensive. I came across a necklace that looked like a whistle. I checked the price. $80. Rydel wasted a lot of money already. I went to the register and paid for it. I saw Rydel and we both walked out of the mall. We got to the hospital and saw Ross sitting on the bed. He was playing video games. He kept his eyes on the screen

Ross: What took so long?

Laura: * Mocks Ross* Im sorry was trying to find the perfect necklace.

Ross: Haha very funny.

Laura: Ok so i will cross off number 7 and 8.

Ross: 8? Why 8? You only did 7, right?

Laura: You can find out if you look up.

Ross's POV: I looked up and saw a whole new person. Her hair was beautiful and her makeup made her nicer. My jaw opened and so did my eyes. Rydel then snapped her fingers. Then i realized i was staring at her. I blushed and so did she.

Ross: You-uhh-look good.

Rydel: Oh come on Ross! You know she looks better than that!

Ross's POV: I blush even more and so does Laura. I glare at Rydel.

Ross: Fine, Laura you look like a hot babe ok?

Rydel: WOW! A little too much Ross.

Ross: I blushed like i never done before. Laura blushed more too. If that was even possible...

Laura's POV: I can't believe he said that. I probably look more red than a tomato or apple. But Ross looked like that too.

Rydel: Ok? Well time for number 9 on that list.

Ross: And that is...?

Rydel: Try to play video games.

Ross: Ok, i already installed the wii. Let's play!

Laura's POV: Ok here goes nothing...

* * *

**HEY! I haven't updated. Sorry for that. So here it is and REVIEW! THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9-Revenge

**Chapter 9-Revenge**

* * *

Laura's POV: I sit on the bed. Ross takes my hand and pulls me up. I look at him confused.

Ross: It's the Wii. You have to stand up.

Laura's POV: I mentally slap myself in the face. He gives me the Wii. I look at the game he chose. It's Wii sports. At least we were not playing some random violence game. Like killing people or zombies.

Ross: What do you want to do first?

Laura: Umm... How about bowling?

Ross: Sure.

Laura's POV: He clicks start and he goes first. He makes a spare.

Ross: Beat that.

Laura's POV: If he hasn't noticed, i am very competitive. When people think i can't win, i get really mad and eventually win. I breath in and out. I take my turn. BAM! I got a strike. I look at Ross who's jaw and eyes are wide open. I smirk.

Ross: Can we play a different game?

Laura: But we just started.

Ross: Please?

Laura: Alright, but Im still gonna kick your butt at it.

Ross: We'll see about that.

Laura's POV: He picks golf. I go first. I am about to hit it but Ross tickles me and i accidentally missed.

Laura: ROSS!

Ross: ALLY!

Laura's POV: It was his turn. He was about to hit but i grabbed the remote.

Ross: HEY! Give that back!

Laura: No way!

Laura's POV: I ran out the hallways. Ross was calling me and i could already hear his footsteps. Am i that slow? I ran faster and i couldn't hear him any more. I stopped and turned around. He wasn't anywhere.

Vanessa: Laura?

Laura: Oh, hi.

Vanessa: What are you doing here?

Laura: Ross was chasing me but i don't see him anymore.

Vanessa: Come on, let's go back.

Laura's POV: Suddenly the lights turned off in the hallways. It was completely dark. I couldn't walk without bumping into things. I heard something fall. Like glass shattering. The hallways felt colder. I felt something grab my leg. I screamed. I shook it off and ran. Leaving Vanessa behind.

Vanessa's POV: Laura ran off. Leaving me. I stood there frozen. What was going on? I walked away. It was still dark. I felt someone touch my back. I turned around but saw nothing. I felt the chills. I kept walking until something dripped on my face. I touched my face and looked at my hand. Blood? I looked up and saw a dead body stuck on the ceiling. I screamed and ran. Then i tripped and something caught me. I looked at who it was. It was a burned face and looked terrifying. I screamed and tried to push him away or wiggle loose.

Vanessa: *screams* LET ME GO! HELP!

Laura's POV: I was running. My feet hurt really bad but i didn't stop. I heard evil laughter. I stepped on something and slipped. Blood? I and looked around. Then something got on top of me. I looked to my side and saw a hideous burned face. I screamed. I kicked and punched but i couldn't get away. Then i heard Vanessa scream.

Laura: Vanessa? VANESSA! WHAT'S WRONG!?

Vanessa: LAURA! HELP!

Laura: LET ME GO!

?: No! Im gonna eat you alive!

Laura: NO! NO! PLEASE! HELP!

?: *Laughs* I can't believe you fell for that!

Laura: What?

Laura's POV: He takes of his mask. I didn't even know it was a mask! It was... ROSS!?

Laura: ROSS!?

Ross: Gotcha!

Laura: You little-!?

Ross: Hey. I said i was going to get you back.

Laura: I know. Wait! What about Vanessa!?

Vanessa's POV: He started to laugh. Then he took of his mask. RIKER!?

Vanessa: RIKER!?

Riker: Hey.

Vanessa: Why did you do that?

Riker: Ross wanted to get you guys back. So i wanted to join. I always love a good prank.

Vanessa's POV: There was a awkward silence. Then i realized our position. I blushed and looked into his brown eyes. Then he realized and]d blushed too. He let me go. We walked to Laura's hospital room.

Laura's POV: I ran to my room leaving Ross behind. I got his controller and missed his shot. I got mine and made it. Then grabbed his and missed and got mine and so on. Ross finally came in the room.

Ross: What the- HEY! Give that back.

Laura: NEVER!

Laura's POV: I jumped on the bed and went to the other side of it. Ross was at the other side and tried to get me. 5 minuets later i got bored. Ross was never gonna catch me. I stopped and was going to give the controller back but he crashed into me and we both fell on the bed. He was on top of me and he was really close. Why do we end up in these positions all the time? Then we heard the door open.

Riker: It was so hilarious though-

Vanessa: No it wasn't! It was just- WOW! Umm... did we interrupt something?

Laura: No! Umm!

Ross: I- We just... fell.

Riker: Surrre. Whatever you say bro.

Laura's POV: He finally got off. This was a very interesting day. It was mostly full of revenge. Wow what a day...

* * *

**HEY! I am so happy that tomorrow is Ross's birthday! I will update soon and please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10-Old

**Chapter 10-Old**

* * *

Laura's POV: I wake up by Ross's blasting music. I get up and turn it off. I glare at Ross. I really don't like when people wake me up. He laughs.

Ross: Ok, now the tenth thing on your list is to, help elderly people?

Laura: Yup.

Ross: Umm? Why?

Laura: It feels good to help out other people.

Ross: Ok? Maybe you can just help a old lady walk across the street.

Laura: You can do that.

Ross: No way!

Laura: Come on!

Ross: No!

Laura: Ok fine! Lets just go.

Laura's POV: I get dressed and we go to the park. We see a lot of elderly people. I see one trying to put some boxes in his car. I run to help.

Laura: Can i help you?

Man: Oh, thank you dear.

Laura's POV: When i finish, he gives me a nice hug and drives off. I look at Ross. He looks surprised.

Laura: What?

Ross: You are TOO sweet sometimes.

Laura: I try.

Laura's POV: I see a really old lady going to cross the road. I look at Ross.

Laura: Go help her.

Ross: What!? No!

Laura: Go!

Laura's POV: I push him to go. He gives me a glare and walks up to her.

Ross: Hello ma'm. Let me help you walk the street.

Laura's POV: I expected her to smile and say thanks or something sweet to let him walk her but instead she hit him with her crane. Ross started to scream like a little girl.

Lady: Get away! You think a old lady can't walk across a street!?

Laura's POV: I ran to them and blocked him so that he wouldn't get hit.

Laura: Im so sorry but he isn't the brightest.

Lady: Get out of the way!

Laura's POV: That didn't help because she pushed me and started to hit him again and he screamed the girly scream. I decided that i could talk sweet.

Laura: Ooo! I love those shoes! They are perfect for a young lady like you.

Lady: Oh really? I got them at Michael Kors.

Laura: Oh wow! I would love to buy them.

Ross's POV: Wow! She fell for that? Laura really knows how to treat people. She is so sweet! After their little chat about shoes, well not that little, the lady left. I looked at Laura surprised.

Laura: And thats how its done.

Ross: Wow! You are so nice! And i officially hate walking old ladies.

Laura: Ok, im sorry.

Laura's POV: It started raining. SERIOUSLY!? Why does it always have to rain!? We run to his car and drive back. I feel good. I really love helping out. But i don't think Ross likes it. He hates it...

* * *

**Hey! I didn't know how to make this chapter interesting but this is all i got. I hope you liked it though. READ & REVIEW! Love Ya!**


	11. Chapter 11-PICS

**Chapter 11-PICS**

* * *

Laura's POV: Ross and I entered my hospital room. I sat on the bed and started playing with my fingers. I was completely bored.

Ross: Uh, Laura?

Laura: Yeah?

Ross: Are you bored?

Laura: Yup.

Ross: I have something for you.

Laura: What?

Laura's POV: He handed me a wrapped box. It was a little small. I opened it. I gasped. It was a IPhone 5!

Laura: OMG! ROSS I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!

Ross: No, its a gift. Plus it's on your list.

Laura: Thank you.

Ross: I also put R5 music so you can listen to it.

Laura: Thanks, you're the best.

Laura's POV: A gave him a hug. Then stopped because i noticed that i have been hugging him for about 5 minuets. I blushed.

Laura: S-sorry.

Ross: Don't be. You give the best warm hugs.

Laura's POV: I blushed even more. Man, i blush really easily.

Laura: Oh, t-thanks.

Laura's POV: I hate stuttering.

Ross: I hate stuttering too.

Laura: What?

Ross: You were thinking out loud.

Laura's POV: UGH! I also hate thinking out loud.

Ross: So do i.

Laura: I was thinking out loud again, wasn't i?

Ross: Yup.

Laura: Alright! Lets change the subject. Umm, do you mind if we take a picture?

Ross: Sure.

Laura's POV: He grabbed the phone and wrapped his arm around my waist. I shivered at his touch. Then we both smiled at the camera.

Ross: Lets take some more.

Laura's POV: Ross made a goofy face and i laughed. He took the picture.

Laura: No fair! I wasn't ready!

Ross: Ok, Ok. Lets do it again.

Ross's POV: She did a goofy face too and i followed along. Then Laura put her arms up and did a face that i thought was the cutest thing ever. Wow, did i just- No, i didn't mean it like that. I meant cute as a puppy.

Laura's POV: While i did my awesome face, Ross did his face that looked like he just saw the weirdest thing ever. He took the picture. Then we took more. It was hilarious. There was one when he played with my hair. Then one where he picked me up bridal style and i shrieked. And one where i got on Ross's back. Another where Ross was all chill and i was posing as a bunny. There was way more but my favorite was when Ross wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine and closed his eyes like he was sleeping and i did the same. When we finished we looked over them and laughed.

Laura: Look at your face in this one!

Ross: Oh my gosh! I look terrible there.

Laura: No you don't.

Ross: Yes i do.

Laura: Well i look more worse than you.

Ross: No you don't you look more better.

Laura: No, i look like a monkey.

Ross: No way, you look like a model.

Laura's POV: I blushed. Man, how many times have a blushed today.

Laura: I still think i look like a monkey.

Ross: Fine, you are a CUTE monkey.

Laura: Alright, alright.

Ross: Hey can you send me this picture? I want to keep this one.

Laura: Sure. Let me see.

Laura's POV: I looked at the picture. It was the one i liked the best. I guess we both like it. I grab the phone and send the picture.

Laura: It's funny, i like this picture too.

Ross: Yeah, it's cute.

Laura: What time is it?

Ross: It's 9:00 pm.

Laura: Oh, then you should probably get going.

Ross: Ok, you will be ok?

Laura: Yeah.

Ross's POV: I didn't want to leave Laura all alone. She will get lonely.

Ross: Maybe i can stay.

Laura: What?

Ross: I can stay. My parents won't mind.

Laura: Why do you want to stay?

Ross: Because i don't want you to get lonely.

Laura: I won't get lonely.

Ross: Come on! I will get lonely at home.

Laura: Don't you have like 3 brothers, 1 sister, 2 parents, and 1 best friend at home?

Ross: Yeah, but i want to spend more time with you.

Laura: Um, why?

Ross: Can i just stay for 1 night? Geez it's like you don't want me around. Wait, you want me around right?

Laura: Of coarse i do.

Ross: So...

Laura: Ok, you can stay.

Ross: ROSSOME!

Laura: *giggles* Ok where will you sleep?

Ross: On the floor. Where else would i sleep?

Laura: On the floor? No, you have to sleep somewhere comfortable.

Ross: There isn't anywhere comfortable except your bed.

Ross's POV: Why did i say that. Laura blushes and i do too.

Ross: But you're sleeping there. I don't want you to sleep on the floor.

Laura: And i don't want you to sleep on the floor either.

Vanessa: Then you both can sleep on the bed together.

Laura's POV: We both jump and scream. Ross does his famous girl scream of coarse.

Laura: Where did you come from?

Vanessa: I was watching you guys for an hour.

Ross: Oh, well that was embarrassing.

Vanessa: Just go to bed.

Laura: But-

Vanessa: It doesn't matter. Geez what do you think will happen? It's just sharing a bed!

Ross: Ok, ok.

Laura's POV: I get on my bed and Ross jumps in too. Vanessa, being the oldest tucked us in like we were little kids. She kissed my forehead. Then out of nowhere Riker pops his head up.

Riker: Can i get a kiss too.

Ross: Riker. How did you get here.

Riker: I came to pick up my guitar that i left. Vanessa was coming here too so she picked me up.

Vanessa: Ok sleepy heads. Goodnight.

Laura: Goodnight.

Ross: Goodnight.

Riker: Goodnight.

Laura's POV: They walk out and shut the lights off. The thing that makes me nervous is that Ross is super close. This bed is too small. There is only 1 pillow and we are sharing it. I move my feet and accidentally kick Ross's.

Laura: Sorry.

Ross: It's ok.

Ross's POV: This is awkward. I roll over so that i could see the back of Laura's head but instead i see her face. If i move just a little bit our lips would touch. I feel our hot breaths. We both blush. And Laura has been blushing a lot lately. I could tell.

Ross: Sorry, i didn't know-

Laura: No, it's fine. I guess we are both uncomfortable.

Ross: Yeah.

Laura's POV: I close my eyes. I can't believe it. Ross is so sweet. He is helping me with my list. Well i think he just feels bad for me cause- I don't want to say it. I slowly drift away to my dream land...

* * *

**HEY! I wrote this really long for you guys! I just found out that my story THE PLAYER has been ****nominated for The Best Austin&Ally story of 2013! So if you read it and liked it, please go to MysteryMe317 and vote for it! THANKS! READ & REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12-YOUNG

**Chapter 12-YOUNG**

* * *

Ross's POV: I wake up the next morning. I had only one question. Why the heck was I cuddling Laura? I blush, we were extremely close. I got my arms away from her petite body and stood up stretching. Her eyes flutter open. Revealing her beautiful, brown, big, glowing, and should I continue? Eyes. Hey I have to be honest. They were amazing. Anyways, I got to my phone. I checked for any messages. None. Oh well.

Ross: Ok get dressed and we will go do the next thing on your list. Which is... Plant new trees?

Laura: Yup.

Ross: Why?

Laura: I told you. It feels nice to help.

Ross: Whatever.

Laura's POV: An hour later we arrived at a orphanage since we wanted to help there. I helped this little girl carry a tree. Then started a nice conversation while we were planting it. I looked over and saw Ross. He was working alone while planting a tree.

Laura: Umm, is it ok if I talk to someone for a sec?

Girl: Sure.

Laura: Thanks, I'll be right back.

Laura's POV: I walked over to him. I helped him plant the tree.

Ross: What are you doing?

Laura: Helping.

Ross: I don't need help. I work alone.

Laura: Come on! You can help that boy over there.

Ross: Now way! Last time I helped out, I got hit by an old lady and her cane!

Laura: That was pretty funny. *laughs*

Ross: No that wasn't!

Laura: And you know what else is funny?

Ross's POV: She came closer to me. This really scares me.

Ross: L-L-Laura w-what are you-

Laura: TICKLE FIGHT!

Ross's POV: Laura started tickling me. I laughed hard. I am VERY ticklish. I moved all around. I looked like some kind of weirdo that had ants in his pants.

Ross: Laura! Hahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahaha!

Laura: Are you gonna help that boy?

Ross: NEVER! Hahahahaha!

Laura: Alright then.

Ross's POV: She started to tickle harder and faster. I moved around like crazy.

Laura: How a about now?

Ross: Ok, ok! Hahahahaha!

Ross's POV: Before she stopped she gave me one BIG tickle. I jumped and Laura accidentally fell on me. Then our eyes met. We both blushed.

Ross: Sorry.

Laura: It's ok. Now go help that kid.

Ross: UGH! Fine.

Ross's POV: Laura got off of me and I got up. I walked over to the boy.

Ross: Hey little guy. Need help with the-

Boy: No! Go away!

Laura's POV: The little boy kicked Ross where the sun don't shine. Ross fell on the floor and moaned. I ran over to him and the little boy kicked my leg.

Laura: Oww!

Boy: I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm a big man now! I'm 8.

Laura: Well you have a great kick for a 8 year old.

Boy: *blushes* Oh, thanks. Umm well you look hot.

Laura: Umm, ok?

Ross's POV: I got up. I can't believe that kid kicked me where I least wanted to be kicked and kicked Laura's leg. I looked at the boy and glared. He was flirting with Laura. Like that will happen kid. Shes mine. WOW! Did I just say that? Eww, no. Me and Laura? No way.

Laura: Well, I better get going.

Boy: Ok. See ya around. But before you go. Can I get a kiss?

Ross's POV: I stepped in front of Laura before anything could happen.

Ross: In your dreams kid.

Boy: Whatever. Bye cutie. *winks*

Ross: I'm flattered! But I don't date boys. Or little kids.

Laura: *bursts out laughing*

Boy: UGH!

Laura's POV: Wow, Ross will never like to help. He is terrible at helping old and young. Wow. Ross and I got in the car. Ross is never going to help again is he?...

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. I tried but it wouldn't save. Don't you hate when that happens. Anyways, REVIEW! Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13-Helping the Poor

**Chapter 13-Helping the Poor**

* * *

Laura's POV: I look over the list next is Volunteer to help the poor. Uh oh.

Laura: Umm, should we do the next thing on my list?

Ross: Sure, what is it?

Laura: Help the poor.

Ross: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Laura: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ross: No fair! You did that longer!

Laura: Oh well.

Ross: Seriously, what's with you and helping. And don't tell me it feels good cause it doesn't for me!

Laura: Come on. Some people don't have so much fortune as others. Like me. In a few months I'm gonna-

Ross: Laura. No you won't. I won't let that happen.

Laura: Ok, let's just go.

Laura's POV: We arrive at a Church that gives free food for the poor. We volunteered and me and Ross were giving them all out. I of coarse had a nice conversation with a little homeless girl. I felt bad for her. I looked around. I saw people who a struggling. Their life is complicated and hard. They are trying to stay alive and fight their hunger. There life is a little bit the same as mine. They fight against hunger and I fight against cancer. But I will DEFINITELY die. I see Ross. He is staying in a corner with his phone. I walk up to him.

Laura: Ross, please, help.

Ross: No, I don't want a homeless person hitting me with their cardboard box!

Laura: Ross, can you just please try?

Ross: I have tried. 2 times!

Laura: Well maybe the 3rd time you might get lucky.

Ross: No.

Laura: PLEASE!

Ross: I said no.

Laura: Don't make me bring out the tickle monster.

Ross: Ok ok!

Laura: Rossome!

Ross: See! I knew it was better than awesome!

Laura: *laughs* Whatever just go.

Ross: Here goes nothing.

Laura's POV: He gets a bowl of soup and walks over to a man. Did he have to choose soup? And did he have to choose a man? Why not bread, something that is not messy, or a little boy, someone who is delicate.

Ross: Umm, do you want any?

Laura's POV: He braces himself for the pain. But the man just smiles at him. He takes the soup.

Man: Why, thank you young man. God bless you.

Laura's POV: Then he walks away. I forgot. The poor people are the wisest. Thats why I love helping them. They know the meaning of life and working hard. Ross comes back to me in shock.

Ross: Wow! I did it!

Laura: I forgot the poor are the nicest people you can ever meet.

Ross: Maybe I should start helping them.

Laura: Maybe you should...

* * *

**Hey! So, I really liked this chapter. When I see a homeless person, I feel bad for them. They go through a lot. So I hoped you liked it. REVIEW for the poor! :)**


	14. Chapter 14-Life Lesson

**Chapter 14-Life Lesson**

* * *

Laura: Alright, what's next?

Ross: You should know. You're the one who made it.

Laura: Just tell me what's next.

Ross: Ok, ok. It says... Teach a class. Uh-huh... How are you going to do that?

Laura: I don't know. I wanted to teach little kids things.

Ross: Wait! I got a idea. Let's go!

Laura's POV: We went to his car. A few minuets later, we arrived at a house. We knocked and a lady answered. She looked tired. And horrible!

Ross: Laura, this is my mom's friend, Lisa. Lisa, this is Laura.

Laura: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lisa: Me too. Come in.

Laura's POV: We went in and sat down on the couch.

Ross: So Laura wants to teach. Would you be ok if she teaches them.

Lisa: Oh, please! I would thank you! They are all yours! I'll be back in a hour! Bye!

Laura's POV: She ran out the door and drove away. I'm so lost. Why did she leave?

Ross: What?!

Laura: Why did she just leave?

Ross: Oh no!

Laura's POV: Then there was loud noises coming down. I looked at the stairs. There was ALOT of kids running down. Probably like 20 kids! Who has this much kids!? They started to play. They pulled Ross's hair and pull on his shirt. They started hopping on him and one sneezed on him. Eww! They started to scream, whine, cry, and laugh. Ross was screaming like a girl.

Laura: Everyone please.

Kelly: Who are you?

Laura: I'm here to teach you guys.

Aaron: Oh no! Not another teacher! Everyone attack!

Laura's POV: They all got off of Ross and they all attacked pulled my hair, painted my face with purple paint, kicked me, punched me, bit me, and im pretty sure one sneezed on me. EWW! Thats it!

Laura: EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!

Laura's POV: They all sat down.

Laura: You guys are so selfish! You don't think of other people! You are hurting them! You guys need to learn to behave! Some people are suffering! Like me! I have cancer! I will die! I only have 7 months to live! So think about others! Not only yourself! Got it!

Laura's POV: Everyone nods. Ross looks shocked and sad.

Laura: Now all of you play outside! Don't misbehave! Understand!?

Laura's POV: They all nod and run out the door. Ross with the same expression.

Laura: What?

Ross: Nothing... You only have 7 months?

Laura: Yeah.

Ross: Time goes by fast...

Laura: Yeah it does. But I have to live it.

Ross: Well we can cross that off the list.

Laura: What? Why? I didn't teach them yet.

Ross: Yeah, you did. You thought them to behave.

Laura: No I didn't. They die that because they were scared of me.

Ross: No, they are always yelled at but they don't care. Now they did.

Melody: Excuse me?

Laura: Yes?

Adam: This is for you.

Laura: Oh, thanks.

Laura's POV: It was a drawing of me and Ross with the children. We were holding hands. It said SORRY. I smiled.

Laura: This is so sweet.

Jamie: We are sorry.

Carol: We were selfish.

Aaron: We didn't behave.

Kelly: We shouldn't have acted like that.

Diana: We will change.

Beth: Starting now.

Laura: Thank you. So this means you will help out your mom? You will do everything she says?

Randy: Mom?

Andy: What mom?

Selena: She's not our mom.

Laura: What?

Ross: Umm, she's their babysitter. She gets paid ALOT.

Laura: Oh, but you will still behave to your moms and your babysitter?

Laura's POV: They all smile and nod. I smile and so does Ross.

Laura: Thanks.

Sebastian: Oh, and why are you going to die?

Laura's POV: Ross's smile fades. I keep mine.

Laura: Well I have cancer.

Nathan: Cant you just cure it?

Laura: Its hard to. I don't think i can.

Bree: Oh, well got luck.

Laura: Thanks.

Lisa: Im back.

Laura's POV: They all smile and hug there mom. They all say sweet things to her.

Lisa: OK? What went on in here?

Ross: Laura taught them to behave.

Lisa: Really?

Laura: Yeah.

Lisa: Thank you so much! How much do i owe you?

Laura: Its free. Well we gotta go. Bye.

Lisa: Bye.

Ross: Bye.

Lisa: Wait, Ross!

Ross: Yeah?

Lisa: Dont lose this one. She is a keeper.

Laura's POV: We both blush. Great. Now its going to be an awkward drive.

Ross: Umm, she is not my girlfriend. She is a friend.

Lisa: Oh then try to win her.

Laura's POV: We blush again. Ok i had enough.

Laura: OK Ross! Lets go!

Laura's POV: I took his hand and pulled him to the car. I was right. The whole drive was silent and AWKWARD!

* * *

**HELLO LOVLIES! So, i hope you liked it and please REVIEW! The faster you do the faster i update.**


	15. Chapter 15-PAINT

**Chapter 15-PAINT**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up to Ross throwing a pillow at me. I groan. Then i get up.

Laura: Ross!

Ross: Hurry up! We need to go!

Laura: Where?

Ross: You'll see. Now get dressed and meet me at the car. Oh and dress with old clothes you don't want.

Laura: OK?

Laura's POV: I get dressed. I wear a plain white shirt and some ripped jeans. I put my hair in a pony tail. Then grab my phone and go to the car. We drive to who knows where and listen to the radio so it doesn't get awkward. We arrive at some building. We enter and see complete white walls and nothing else. There was nothing in the building except cans of colorful paint.

Laura: Why are we here?

Ross: To paint the biggest paining. Its on your list.

Laura: OH.

Ross: OK lets get to work.

Laura: So what should we paint?

Ross: I don't know.

Laura: Lets paint the park!

Ross: What? No... Hmm... I know what to paint!

Laura: What?

Ross: A BIG, BIG, BIG, painting of splats!

Laura: Huh?

Ross: Ill show you!

Laura's POV: He gets a can of yellow paint. Then grabs a brush. He gets paint and makes a big splat on the wall.

Laura: Ross! Now you ruined it!

Ross: Well when i go to the museum, i see weird paintings. I think they just play around with the paint and create a big mess. I don't know how people like that.

Laura: Fine, lets do it.

Laura's POV: I start to paint splats with the red paint. I ran out of paint so i walked to get some more. I got some yellow paint. I walked by Ross who was still using yellow. Man does he like yellow. Then i accidentally trip on my own shoes. I fall and the yellow paint goes everywhere. But most of it gets on Ross. He shrieks.

Ross: Laura!

Laura: Sorry! I tripped!

Laura's POV: His angry face turns to a smirk. Then he picks up a can of red paint and looks at me. My eyes widen.

Laura: Ross. No. Don't.

Laura's POV: But Ross did it anyways. He poured it all on me. I shriek.

Laura: ROSS! MY HAIR!

Ross: You got it in mine too!

Laura: Your hair is already that color!

Ross: *laughs*

Laura's POV: I got up and walked over to a can of pink paint. Then Ross's smirk and smile faded.

Ross: Laura? Don't you dare.

Laura: Oh i dare.

Laura's POV: I poured it all on him. He shrieks again. I laugh.

Ross: Oh, its on.

Laura: Shoot!

Laura's POV: I run. He grabs a can of orange and runs to me. I grab a green on the way.

Laura: Ross! Stop!

Ross: Not until i get you!

Laura: Ahh!

Laura's POV: I start to laugh until Ross has poured the paint on me. I jump. Its cold. Then i turn and see that Ross is already running. I run to him.

Ross's POV: I run and Laura is way behind. After a minuet, Laura slows down and collapses. She looks hurt. She touches her heart.

Ross: Laura?

Laura: My heart. I-I need t-to g-go. Oww!

Ross: Laura!

Ross's POV: I run to her. I lay here on the floor.

Laura: Ahh! Ross! Oww!

Ross: Sorry! Whats wrong!

Laura: Ahh!

Ross: Laura!?

Ross's POV: I panic. But then i feel a cold liquid. I jump. Then Laura laughs.

Laura: Gotcha!

Ross: LAURA! I thought you were actually hurt!

Laura: I know! But you gotta admit it was pretty funny!

Ross: You made me worry so much! I am so happy you're ok!

Laura's POV: He hugs me tight. I hug back. Then i realize something.

Laura: Are you hugging me because you were worried or you want to paint me again because you still have paint on you.

Ross: Both.

Laura's POV: We laugh. Then we pull away and finish splatting. After we finish it looked amazing! We went back in the car after we dried off and headed to the hospital. I was DEFINITELY gonna get a shower...

* * *

**HEY! Im so sorry for not updating. I was busy with the story HERO. It is almost done i just need one more chapter. So anyways, thanks for reviewing! I want to see more! THANKS! REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	16. Chapter 16-Pinata

**Chapter 16-Pinata**

* * *

**NEED HELP! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Laura's POV: After my relaxing bath I put on my blue tank top and my pink see through shirt. I put my hair in a pony tail and did my makeup. Then i noticed my hair still had some paint on it. Great! I got out of the shower and sat on my bed. Ross was at home taking a bath too. He will be coming in a hour. What should i do in the mean time? Hmm... I check my list. Next is hit a piñata. I can't believe i never hit one before. I look over the list. Man, i never really had a life. I spent all my life in this hospital. Well, where will i get a piñata? Then I jump when Ross rushes in the hospital room.

Laura: ROSS! YOU SCARED ME!

Ross: Sorry.

Laura: I thought you were coming in a hour.

Ross: I took a bath. Would i take an hour to do that?

Laura: Right.

Ross: I got a surprise for you!

Laura: What?

Ross: A... PINATA!

Laura: OK?

Ross: Its next on your list!

Laura: I know. But where did you get it?

Ross: That doesn't matter. Come on, its hanging at the park. Lets go!

Laura's POV: He takes my hand and pulls me to his car. We arrive at the park and i see a colorful pony piñata hanging from a tree. He hands me a stick.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: Suddenly i couldn't see. I jumped.

Laura: ROSS! WHY CAN'T I SEE!?

Ross: Cause i just blindfolded you. Duh!

Laura: I know that but why? I can just hit the piñata.

Ross: That would be no fun. Come on.

Laura: But Ross-

Laura's POV: He starts to spin me around. I get really dizzy. Then he walks me to the piñata. He lets go. I try to swing but when i do, i fall. Im too dizzy. I hit my head. I felt terrible.

Ross: LAURA!

Laura: No, I'm fine.

Ross: You sure?

Laura: Yeah.

Laura's POV: I got up and then tried to hit the piñata again. Which i failed.

Laura: Where is that stupid piñata!?

Ross: Im moving it.

Laura: WHAT!?

Ross: Yeah, you have to try and find it.

Laura: Thats not fair!

Ross: Chill. Its part of the game.

Laura: UGH! Fine...

Laura's POV: I keep swinging. I still couldn't find it. Sometimes, the piñata hit me. I had enough. I twirled around and kept swinging. I had to hit that stupid piñata. Finally i hit something. YES! I hit the piñata! I took off the blindfold. My eyes widen when i see Ross on the floor groaning.

Laura: Ross!?

Ross: You hit me. Oww...

Laura: Oh my gosh! Im soooo sorry Ross!

Ross: Its ok. Why don't you just do it without the blindfold.

Laura: Ok.

Laura's POV: I turn around and see that annoying piñata. I glare at it. You are soooo going down little pony! I run to it and start to hit it. I do it for a few seconds and it breaks. I expected candy or sweets but i was shocked at what i got. I got live worms, cockroaches, crickets, and mud! I shriek. I run and take them off me. I turn to see Ross laughing his heart out. This wasn't funny! I am terrified of insects! Instead of kicking his butt, i ran away. I was going back to the hospital. Why did he do that!? I am so mad right now! I heard Ross calling me but i ran faster. Im crying right now. I don't like bugs at all! This was the worst prank ever!

* * *

**HEY! So i need your help! I need to decide a story to start! Please! VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU LIKE BEST! Here are your options...**

**. Babysitter-Ally is desperate for a job. She can't pay her rent and she just got fired from her job. When she decides to babysit, she ends up babysitting the ****juvenile delinquent, Austin Moon. Will he cooperate? Or will she end up quitting?**

**. Run-Laura always runs from her problems. She isn't courageous enough to face them. She has been everywhere around the world. But a boy stops her. Will she manage to stay or run?**

**. Spread the Love-Love is spread all around. It goes to Ross, Laura, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker, Vanessa, Noah, and Aubrey. What happens when they love the wrong person?**

**. Kidnapped-Ally and Trish get kidnapped. But there is a reason why they got kidnapped. Will they escape in time? Or will they find themselves being friends with their kidnappers? Or maybe more than friends?**

**SO PLEASE VOTE! THANKS AND REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	17. Chapter 17-Forgive Me?

**Chapter 17-Forgive Me?**

* * *

Laura's POV: I got to my hospital room and locked the room. I was NOT gonna let him in. Then when i turned around i saw Riker. SHOOT!

Riker: Laura? What's going on?

Laura: Nothing. You need to go.

Riker: Why?

Ross: Laura! What the-? Laura! Laura please let me in!

Laura: NO! Leave me alone!

Riker: Is that Ross?

Laura: Yeah, i won't let him in!

Ross: Riker!? Riker help me! Open the door!

Laura: NO!

Laura's POV: He walked to the door i pushed him to the floor. He got up and got something from my pillow. Shoot! My diary! I run to him and snatch it from him. Then he pushes me gently on the bed. He runs to the door and unlocks it.

Laura: NO!

Laura's POV: I run to him. Ross opens the door fast and knocks Riker and Riker falls on top of me. This is awkward . He gets off me and i look at Ross. He looks hurt. Next to him is Vanessa. She also looks hurt.

Riker: Vanessa? Vanessa wait!

Laura's POV: She runs. Then Riker follows.

Ross: What happened?

Laura: You knocked him over and-

Ross: It's not my fault you locked the door!

Laura's POV: His sadness changes the angry. My does too.

Laura: Well its not my fault you pranked me!

Ross: It was a stupid prank! Gosh! You can't handle a joke!?

Laura: So is this what it is!? A JOKE!?

Ross: What!? NO! IT'S-

Laura: IT'S OVER! I DON'T WANT TO FINISH THIS LIST! IM GONNA DIE ANYWAYS AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

Ross: Stop saying that!

Laura: It's true! Now go away!

Laura's POV: He turns to leave but then he turns back around.

Ross: IM SORRY!

Laura: IM SORRY TOO!

Ross: DO YOU WANNA PRETEND THE LAST HOUR NEVER HAPPENED?!

Laura: YES!

Ross: WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING!?

Laura: I DON'T KNOW!

Laura's POV: He runs to me and hugs me. WOW! We made up that fast? He pulls away. I look into his hazel eyes for a moment. Then he takes out my list.

Ross: You are not going to die.

Laura: Ross-

Ross: Laura, i know you will live. I have feeling you will. We have hope.

Laura: Thanks... So... What's next on the list?

Ross: Im not the one who wrote it. You should know.

Laura: I forgot. Tell me.

Ross: Ok, Ok. It's... Make someone laugh. You already have done that.

Laura: Yeah but by tickling you. I wanna say a joke.

Ross: Ok, tell me what you got.

Laura: Ok... Knock knock.

Ross: Who's there?

Laura: Who.

Ross: Who who?

Laura: I didn't know you were a owl. * bursts out laughing*

Ross's POV: I laughed. Not at the joke but how she finds that stupid joke so funny. Her laugh was adorable just like her. WHAT!? WHY DID I SAY THAT!?

Laura: I made you laugh! Awesome!

Ross: No, it's rossome.

Laura: Oh right. ROSSOME!

Laura's POV: We both laugh. What a day. I look at the time. It's 2:00pm. What else can we do today?

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR VOTING! The new story is up! The winner is... BABYSITTER! So go and read it! REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	18. Chapter 18-Mile

**Chapter 18-Mile**

* * *

Ross: Ok your next thing on your list is... Run a mile.

Laura: Cool.

Ross: Um, ok. Then lets go.

Laura's POV: I change into new clothes. We go to the park and stretch.

Ross: Are you sure you can handle it?

Laura: Yeah.

Ross: Ok, just tell me when you need a break. Ok?

Laura: Ok.

Ross: Ok, lets go.

Ross's POV: We start running. A few minuets later i feel tired and sweaty. I need to catch my breath. I look at Laura and she hasn't broken a single sweat. She is just smiling and running. Kinda like a movie or commercial. She doesn't look tired at all! WHAT!? Her pace goes faster and mine slows down. She notices and and slows down a bit.

Laura: You ok?

Ross: Fine, how about you?

Laura: Good.

Ross: Ok, i think we're done.

Laura: Umm, we didn't even run half of the mile.

Ross: Dang it!

Laura: You can stop. I can meet you at the swings.

Ross: Cool.

Ross's POV: I walk to the swings and sit. 5 minuets later Laura comes back. She sits down with me. Still not a single sweat.

Ross: Are you done?

Laura: YUP!

Ross: You need water?

Laura: No, but you DEFINITELY need water.

Ross: Alright, alright, lets go.

Laura's POV: I giggle silently. Then we go back to the hospital. This was fun. I beat Ross at running a mile. ROSSOME!

* * *

**HEY! I hope you loved it! I am making the next chapter today as well. But still REVIEW! Love ya all!**


	19. Chapter 19-Swimming

**Chapter 19-Swimming**

* * *

Laura's POV: I woke up feeling very hot. Ross burst in my room all sweaty.

Ross: Good morning Laura!

Laura: Good morning.

Laura's POV: He was about to give me a hug but i pushed him away.

Laura: Hug me when you are less sweaty.

Ross: Aww... *pouts*

Laura: That won't work.

Ross: Ok, anyways, today is a perfect day-

Laura: How is it perfect. It's like more than 100 degrees!

Ross: I meant, it is a perfect day to go swimming.

Laura: I don't know how to swim!

Ross: The next thing on your list is to learn how to swim. So lets go.

Laura: Uh-I-But-

Ross: No buts. Lets go.

Laura: But the beach and local pool is probably full.

Ross: Lucky for you, i have a pool at my house.

Laura: Dang it!

Laura's POV: I go to my bathroom and change. I wear a red bikini and put on a long skirt. I put my hair in a messy bun. I go out and see Ross in with a white tank top and yellow shorts. We walk to his house and go to the backyard. WOW! The pool is pretty big. And... DEEP! I panic. I take off my skirt. Ross's eyes and jaw opens. I blush. Is he really checking me out?

Ross: Y-You l-look amazing.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's POV: Ross takes my hand and leads me to the pool. I step into the cold icy pool. It feels soooo good.

Laura: Ahhh. That feels good.

Ross: I know right? Ok, lets begin.

Laura's POV: I go deeper in until i get to the point where the water touches my face. I start to move. Im trying to swim but i can't i go down the water. I can't breath. Then something holds me and puts me up.

Ross: Whoa. Careful. Just move your arms and legs like this.

Laura's POV: He sets me to somewhere less deep and starts to demonstrate. He turns to me and i nod. I try it. I paddle with my legs and move my arms. I realize that Im swimming.

Laura: IM SWIMMING!

Ross: Wow. Fast learner.

Stormie: Ross! What the is this thing that's in your room!?

Ross: Shoot! I gotta go. Ill be back in a sec.

Laura's POV: He gets out of the water. I decide to swim a little more. It was fun. A few minuets later Im in the middle of the pool and i feel tired. I can't move anymore. I try to move but i end up sinking. My lungs are full of water. Everything is blurry. Oh no...

Ross's POV: I get back from my house and i can't see Laura.

Ross: Laura? Laura? Where are you? Laura!

Ross's POV: I look around. Where is that girl? My eyes stop at something in the pool. Oh no.

Ross: LAURA!

Ross's POV: I jump in. I try to find her but it's hard cause everything is blurry. Where are my googles when you need them? I finally feel Laura's petite body. I pull her up the surface and see my whole family worried.

Riker: Whoa!

Stormie: Is she alright?!

Rydel: Ross! What happened?!

Ross: I just went inside cause mom was calling me and when i got back she was in the pool drowning!

Mark: Oh no.

Ryland: Somebody do something! She's dying!

Ross: NO! She can't be!

Rocky: Ross calm down!

Ratliff: Dude! You know CPR! Do it!

Ross: Oh right!

Ross's POV: I position myself. I put my hands on her chest and push. Then i tilt her head and lift her chin. Then i pinch her nose. Oh god. I lean in... COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! I stop myself from touching her mouth.

Laura's POV: I wake up and cough. I let out some water. I open my eyes to see Ross really up close. I blush.

Ross: LAURA!

Laura's POV: He pulls me into a bone crushing hug. He cries.

Laura: Ross, im ok. *coughs*

Laura's POV: My voice is raspy. Ross is still crying.

Ross: I though i was gonna lose you.

Laura: You weren't.

Laura's POV: He cries harder. I pat his back. A tear drops from me.

Ross: Im so sorry.

Laura: No, it's fine.

Riker: Are you ok Laura?

Laura: Im good.

Rocky: You woke up just in time. Ross was about to kiss you.

Laura's POV: Ross pulls away. His face turns red and mine does too.

Ross: No i wasn't! It was CPR! Not kissing!

Rocky: Whatever. Ross thinks he's a great kisser.

Ross: And Rocky thinks he's funny!

Rocky: Which i am.

Laura: *coughs*

Ross's POV: I look to Laura. She is coughing like crazy, shaking, and looks so pale. I get a towel and wrap it around her.

Ross: Lets get you to the hospital.

Laura's POV: I grab my stuff and say goodbye to the Lynch's and Ratliff. The car ride was silent. Ross was concentrated on the road and i was looking out the window. I almost died today. It felt terrible. I feel terrified. It's gonna happen in a few months anyways. I can't believe Ross cares so much about me. I then realize that i can't get too attached to him and he can't get too attached to me. Im gonna die in a few months and Ross will be miserable. I can't let that happen...

* * *

**Whoa! O_o Tell me what you think! I got one of the parts from a video that i watched. It went like this.**

***Ross is taking a picture of something***

**Rocky: Ross thinks he's a professional photographer.**

***Ryland pops out and playfully pushes Ross, messing him up***

**Rocky: And Ryland thinks he's a professional boxer.**

***Ryland punches his hands and poses***

**Ross: And Rocky thinks he's FUNNY!**

**Rocky: Which i am.**

**I think it went like that. So... REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20-Just Perfect

**Chapter 20-Just Perfect**

* * *

Laura's POV: I am still coughing. I feel terrible. I can't get too close to Ross. He can't feel miserable when i am gone.

Laura: *sigh*

Ross: You ok?

Laura: Yeah.

Ross: Lets go to the park.

Laura: No thanks.

Ross: Come on, lets go play on the swings!

Laura: No, Im good.

Ross: How about the slide?

Laura: I said Im fine!

Ross: Whoa. Laura, i don't think you're ok. What's wrong?

Laura: Nothing.

Ross: Are you mad at me? I knew i shouldn't have let you all alone. I should have been there before. You could have-

Laura: Ross! Im fine. If you want to go to the park then let's go.

Ross: Ok.

Ross's POV: We drive to the park. Laura has been acting strange since the accident. I think something's wrong. She has to tell me. I know how. I grab her hand and pull her to a tree. She looks at me confused.

Ross: Number 20 on your list.

Laura: Ross, i dont-

Ross: Laura, just let me help you.

Laura: You can't.

Ross: But it's worth a try.

Laura: ... Fine...

Ross: Ok.

Ross's POV: I climb up then take her hand. She steps up then screams.

Ross: What's wrong?

Laura: It's too high!

Ross: Um, you're only a few inches away from the ground.

Laura: Oh...

Ross's POV: We go higher until Laura stops and hugs the tree.

Ross: Laura, what are you doing?

Laura: Now it's too high.

Ross: Come on lets go a little more.

Laura: ... *sigh*... Ok...

Ross's POV: We climb up higher. I take Laura's hand to keep her from falling down. Finally we reach the top. The moment Laura looked down, she wrapped her arms around me and shrieked.

Laura: TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH!

Ross: Calm down, you're lucky i chose the smallest tree.

Ross's POV: She glares at me. I chuckle.

Ross: Just don't look down.

Laura: Hey! That can be some good lyrics!

Ross: OK? Just look at the sunset.

Ross's POV: Laura looks at the sky. She calms down. I notice that her arms are still wrapped around me. I wrap my arms around her too which causes her to jump.

Ross: Sorry.

Laura: It's ok. It's an AMAZING view.

Ross: Yeah.

Laura's POV: I look at Ross. His hair is so golden and shiny. His skin is just PERFECT! His smile just hypnotizes me as well as his BIG hazel eyes. His big, muscular, warm arms wrap around me making me warm inside. Just... PERFECT!

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! I will give a shout out to one reviewer so... REVIEW**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**_SnookieB123-_** **Thanks. It is rossome. :)**


End file.
